Mauvais rêve
by minimoi04
Summary: Le docteur Hunt est pris de violentes douleurs au milieu d'une consultation, la douleur est t'elle qu'il est au bord de l'évanouissement, le pire et a prévoir ... Il ne reste plus qu'a prier que ce soit un mauvais rêve ! #termesmedicaux
1. les motards

**Coucou tout le monde ! Pour ce qui me suive sur Together we can ne vous inquiété pas je ne la laisse pas tomber j'ai juste besoin d'un plus de temps pour trouver une suite qui me convient ! Donc revenons à notre histoire, hier soir j'avais très envie de lire une fiction ou le docteur Hunt serai "en mauvaise position" et impossible de trouver ! Dessus je me suis donc lancer dans cette nouvelle fiction ! En espèrent que cela vous plaise ! Je m'excuse dès à présent pour les fautes d'orthographe mais ma correctrice n'est pas la en ce moment et je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre son retour ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

« -Owen ! Owen !

-Hein ?!

-Ça va ?

-Oui ! Très !

-Il y a deux ambulances qui arrivent, accident de motos !

-Et alors ?

-Je te prévins c'est tout ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais il faut que tu te calme en plus tu es tout pale ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui ! Bon je vais me préparer ! »

En réalité ça n'allai pas Teddy le connaissait vraiment bien ! Cela faisait 1 semaine que Owen était pris de douleur dans le creux des reins et malgré les antidouleurs rien n'y faisait une douleur oppressent le plier en deux tout au long de la journée et parfois l'empêcher même de dormir ! Mais il était un soldat et un soldat ne s'arrête pas au milieu du champ de bataille !

« -Ils sont la ! C'est parti

-Femme 28 ans, elle a était éjecter, suspicion trauma crânien avec perte de connaissance, sat à 98 rythme sinusale.

-Au box 1, et biper Shepherd

-Homme 31 ans c'est littéralement incruster dans le rochet multiple fractures et hématomes, important saignement au niveau de l'abdomen, conscient sat à 90 on a ventilé mais ça n'a rien changé !

- Grey la femme est pour vous, je reste avec lui, biper Tores et Bailey ! » Hunt était passé en mode machine de guerre, il enchaîner les ordres tout en rentrent dans le box 2.

« -On le met sous scop je veux deux poche de sang, ou est Altman ! Il est en train de se vider !

-Je suis là !

-Homme 31 ans hémorragie contrôler au niveau de l'abdomen mais le rythme reste irrégulier, ça doit continuer à saigner quelque part je veux votre avis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi ?

-Multiples fractures à toi de …. » Le douleur était insupportable, elle lui coupa le souffle, recroqueviller sur lui-même Owen tenta de la contrôler en prenant des grandes respirations, l'agitation était tel que personne ne sans rendit conte.

« -Mince ça recommence a saigner ! Dr Hunt ?! Dr Hunt !?»

La douleur était insupportable, tout aller si vite dans sa tête, patient, l'arrêt cardiaque, cette douleur…

« -Dr Hunt !? Compresse ! Appuyer plus que ça ! ! Dr Hunt répondez moi ?! Plus vite ! » Elle pouvait voir la douleur ce dessinait sur le visage de son confrère, une douleur indescriptible la prenait au tripes elle ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça !

« -Il faut l'aider !

-CA... Ça va aller Dr Bailey ...

-Non ça ne va pas aller ! Vous êtes part terre plier en deux ça ne va pas aller puisque ça ne va déjà pas ! Rythme sinusale on a réussi à stopper l'hémorragie mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps ! Il va falloir opérer, biper le Dr webber, Dr Torres je vous le laisse ! Dr Hunt regardez de moi ! »

Il la regarda au plus profond d'elle, elle pouvait sentir la douleur comme si c'était la sienne, elle pouvait ressentir la terreur qui la prenait comme elle avait pris le Dr Hunt.

« -Ou avez-vous mal ? Venez levez-vous !

-Je… Je ne peux pas !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai trop mal !

-Euh ... Ok ! Lexi allé me chercher un brancard !

-Tout de suite docteur ! »

Il était en face d'elle si faible et dans une douleur telle qu'il avait baissée les bras … Il se passait quelque chose de grave !

* * *

**Alors ce petit début ? Laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce qui vous plais ou pas ! Comme ça on peut ajuster ;) à très vite !**


	2. L'urgence

**MERCI ! Au nouveau followers ça fait super plaisir ! Bon j'arrête de remercier « my love » parce que toi tu es toujours là! Chapitre deux !**

* * *

«-Docteur le brancard !

-Merci ! Il faut le sortir de là au plus vite ! Il est au milieu de la salle … Aller me chercher yang ! Maintenant !

-Euh… ok

-Dr Torres je peux vous empreinte le docteur Karev un instant ?

-Oui mais vite il faut qu'on file au bloc ! C'est bon de votre cote pour le patient et pour le Dr Hunt ?

-Le patient et stable et je ne sais pas … Karev aide moi à le mettre sur le brancard.1, 2, 3 ! »

Une crispation de douleur ce dessina sur le visage du Dr Hunt…

« -Owen ? Owen ?

-Mmm…

-Je sais que tu as mal mais il faut que vous vous concentrez, ou ce situe la douleur ?

-Au niveau du rein gauche !

-Bon exit l'appendicite ! On fil au scanner !

-Dr Bailey ! Il faut que nous partions au bloc !

-Aller y sans moi ! Bipper le Dr Weber !

-Dr Bailey je compte sur vous pour nous tenir au courant !

-Bien sur Dr Altman.

En quelques minutes le box 2 ca vida complètement, Dr Torres et Altman quittèrent la salle pour le bloc au pas de course, alors que le Dr Bailey accompagnée de Lexie et Yang ce dirigeaient vers le scan avec un Dr Hunt en grande souffrance.

* * *

-Dr Hunt je sais que vous avez mal et que votre position est loin d'être confortable pour vous mais il faut que vous arrêtez de bouger ! »

Les minutes passaient et on pouvait sentir une tension de plus en plus oppressante monter dans la pièce ….

* * *

« -Désoler du retard j'étais au bloc sur une ablation de la rate. Dr Altman vous pouvez me donner des informations sur la situation ?

-Accident de moto, il s'est fossilisé dans le rochet qui à arrêter ca course. Son rythme est irrégulier il saigne des quelque part mais ce n'est pas de mon coté ! Pour ma part perforation du poumon réparer.

-Dr Torres ?

-Multiples fractures j'en est pour des heures !

-Bien je m'y mets, Dr Altman si vous avez fini je réquisitionne votre interne !

-Avery tu es avec le Dr Weber, si on a besoin de moi je vais voir comment va le docteur Hunt !

-Quel est le probleme avec le docteur Hunt ?!

-Euh…

-Dr Altman !

-Il a était pris de violents douleurs il est avec le Dr Bailey pour un scan !

-Filez ! Et tennez nous au courant ! Bistouri !

* * *

-Dr Bailey ! » Le Dr Altman accourait dans le couloir « Comment va-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je veux un deuxième avis… Je …

-Dr Bailey !

-Je… Il est dans la chambre 115 !

-… Prenez vite ce deuxième avis ! »

* * *

Il était tard le soleil c'était déjà couchait, la chambre était faiblement éclairée par la lumière du couloir, il était là profondément endormi, branché a une perfusion de glucose et a d'antidouleurs et emmitoufler dans une grosse couverture.

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour retourner 5 ans en arrière, sous une tente de l'armée. La chaleur était alors écrasante mais Owen claquer des dents, tant sa fièvre était importante, c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu si faible et qu'il c'était laisser aider.

La dernière fois il avait eu une infection généraliser … Espérons que ce ne sera pas aussi grave !

* * *

-Dr Weber je peux vous parler ?

-Bine sur ! Des nouvelles du Dr Hunt ?

-Justement c'est pour cela que je veux vous parler ! Je voudrais votre avis !

-Donner moi ses scan !

-Je voulais être bien sur avant d'aller lui parler …. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce ...

« -Je vais venir avec vous … Pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. »

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Teddy était endormi sur le siège se trouvant à proximité du lit d'Owen. Leur mains était entre croisaient et une sensation de sureté ce dégager de leur deux corps…

Dès que le Dr Weber posa le dossier sur la table Teddy se réveilla en sursaut réveillant avec elle Owen.

Elle comprit ! A la seconde où elle ouvrit les yeux et où elle les vus elle comprit….

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Je vous laisse avec un grand suspense … Laissez de reviews ! Bisous **


	3. Fin du suspense

Coucou ! Je profite de mes rares moment de wifi pour poster une petite suite écrite entre deux marches dans un coin paumer des Alpes !

* * *

Le bloc est un lieu extraordinaire ou toutes les émotions ceux retrouvent, la peur et l'angoisse des patients, l'excitation et le stress du chirurgien.

Chaque patient et un nouveau mystère, pour certain chirurgien le patient est une personne malade dont tu peux sauver ou améliorer la vie, pour d'autre juste un cas médicale une énigme de plus à résoudre, mais pour tous c'est une passion qui prend aux tripes, qui prend tout notre temps, toute notre tête.

Sauf que tout change quand c'est un ami qui se trouve sur la table.

Le docteur Weber et le docteur Bailey était en train de ce préparer lorsque le docteur Altman fit irruption dans le bloc en tenu de chirurgien

« -Docteur Altman je peux vous aider ?

-Je souhaite rester avec lui !

-Docteur, l'opération s'annonce stressante je ne veux pas que vous restiez dans ce bloc

-De plus je suis sûr que vous avez d'autre vie à sauver !

-Dr Bailey je promets de me faire toute petite, Dr Weber il est mon meilleur ami je ne peux pas …

-Dr Altman quitter ce bloc ! »

C'est ainsi que le Dr Bailey et le Dr Weber ce sont retrouver seul dans un bloc bizarrement plus froid que d'habitude.

C'est les mains tremblantes que Bailey fit la première incision

« - Bistouri électrique, écarteur »

La pression ce faisait sentir !

« Docteur Weber il y a un problème !

-Qu'elle type de problème ?

-La tumeur à engober le moitié du rein et est totalement innerver on doit changer de plan…

- Le docteur Owen a-t-il était mis au courant de cette possibilité ?

- Non les scans ne montrer pas une tel tumeur !

-Avons-nous un autre choix ?

- Je ne pense pas ! »

* * *

Teddy pouvais décrire la totalité de le chambre tellement elle en avait fait le tour ! L'opération devais prendre 3 petite heures, mais cela faisais déjà 5 heures qu'elle en faisait le tour, elle aller s'assoupir lorsque Bailey arriva dans la chambre.

« -Teddy ?

-Oui ?

-Il va bien !

-Ouf ….

-Mais ça ne s'est pas passer comme prévu ! »

Comme si elle voulut laisser durer le suspense, elle ce déplaça lentement vers le lit vide et si assis délicatement.

« Notre choix de départ étais de retirer la tumeur, les cliches étaient favorables, mais après l'ouverture nous nous sommes retrouvés devant une tumeur complètement infiltrée nous avons tout d'abord tenter de la retirer en préservant le plus possible le rein, mais cela a déclencher une hémorragie que nous avons eu du mal à contrôler, cela a créé un arythmie, ça saturation en oxygène et descendu à 95 … Après avoir contrôler l'hémorragie et l'avoir ventiler manuellement, nous avons choisi de retirer tous le rein malgré la faiblesse de l'autre . Il est actuellement en salle de réveille sous dialyse, et nous sommes incapable de vous prédire l'avenir. »

Ce moment rare ou le trop plein de nouvelle nous empêche de réagir venait tomber sur les épaules du Dr Altman … Alors Teddy resta là, à regarder ses pieds en tentant de tout remettre dans l'ordre, mais elle savait déjà que les prochaines semaines aller êtres longues .

* * *

Alors ?! A bientôt !


	4. Une suite a chaque histoire

**Dessus de n'avoir aucun message j'envisager de faire ce texte le dernier puis deux gentils reviews mon remonter le morale donc suivant les retours il y aura une suite ou pas … Bonne lecture**

* * *

-Soldat Altman, vous êtes une toute petite chose, vous n'êtes rien sur cette base ! Et si vous ne bougez pas votre petit cul je vais vous aider mais ce ne va pas vous plaire !

-Bien Major!

-1, 2, 1, 2, soldat Altman je crois que vous ne m'avait pas bien compris ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un doc que vous pouvez vous permettre de trainez du pied !

-Major ! Le soldat Altman est blesse !

-Soldat Hunt je ne crois pas vous avoir sonné ! Alors vous fermer votre gueule et vous courrez !

-Major elle est blessée au genou !

-Soldat Hunt, à mes pieds maintenant !

-Bien Major !

-Vous n'avez pas compris soldat ! Votre tête à mes pieds ! Pompes ! Maintenant ! 1,2,3,4….30,31,32,33,34….50,51,52… Vous faiblissez soldat ! 65,66,67…98,99,100 ! Debout ! Vous avez autre chose à dire ?

-Le soldat Altman est blessée la faire courir ne fera que perdurer sa blessure !

-Soldat je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi ! Vous êtes une merde dans l'échelle social ! Vous n'avez pas à répondre et encore moins à soumettre une hypothèse ! Avez-vous compris ?

-Owen c'est bon ce va aller !

-Non ça ne va pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que vos supérieurs vous on maltraité que vous devez faire pareil avec nous !

-A genou ! A genou ! Soldat !

Owen s'exécuta sans un mot

-Les mains derrière la tête ! Plus vite que ça !

Owen se mis dans la position demander tout en se rendant compte que ce n'etait pas du tout stable !

-Ce que vous ne comprenez pas soldat c'est que vous n'êtes rien et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes protéger parce que les médecins ne doivent pas autant transpirer que les autres que je ne vais pas être aussi sévère avec vous que aves les autres, et je comprendrais encore moins que vous me manquiez de respect ! Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

-Je vous respecterai le jour où vous nous respecterai !

Le majeur Kyle commençait avoir les mains qui tremblent tellement la colère lui montait !

-Je vais vous montrer ce que sais qu'être otage !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ne bougeai pas ! SOLDATS ! Rompez tous dans vos départements ! MAINTENANT !

Une fois tous les soldats éloignaient du terrain d'entrainement, le major sortit des menottes de sa poche et les plaça sur les poignets du soldat Hunt, Owen tenta de se dégager mais rapidement il reconnut la forme du pistolet électrique du major dans son dos, sans dire un mot il plaça un bandana sur ses yeux …

-Soldat vous allez apprendre qu'il ne faut jamais, jamais, humilier son major et encore moins devant ses camarades !

Il le releva violement et le fis ce déplacer rapidement, Owen pus entendre la porte de l'entrepôt ce fermer dans son grincement caractéristique !

La pression était insoutenable chaque pas du major résonné comme l'enfer dans l'entrepôt.

L'ironie du sort est qu'Owen adore cet entrepôt, les hélicos ? Il l'es connait par cœur, surtout le 2.2. Le mois dernier un mécanicien était absent et il avait pu passer la semaine à trifouiller dans son moteur … Que du plaisir !

Un bruit de ferraille le fis revenir à lui, il connaissait encore une fois bien ce bruit pour preuve il avait renversé les 10 cyclos en fer reposant sur l'étagère de gauche servant la maintenir l'hélico stable et a présent ne souhaiter pas savoir ce qui aller ce passer …

-Soldat vous devez savoir que l'armée n'est pas aussi pur que ce que tout le monde crois, il y a des avantages plus que moral a être sergent, c'est que en cas de conneries mes adjoints vont tout planquer, alors que vous vos amis vont vous balancer pour protéger leur place durement gagner ! Et quand vous sortirez de cette pièce et que vous irez dire à tout le monde ce qui c'est passer personne ne vous croira et vous serez viré pour mensonges et fausses accusations

Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas tort, et que il allait prendre cher si il raconter quoi ce soit et … Son esprit fus coupé dans son aillant lorsqu'il sentit le premier coup de bâton sur son genou il compris tout de suite qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici vivant …

Le bruit avait retenti comme un coup de canon, suivit d'un hurlement distinct le douleur était insupportable ...

Un second coup suivi le premier qui fut suivit par un troisième, allongé a terre Owen contait les minutes qui lui resté à vivre, si il continué à taper sur lui avec cette violence : 2 minutes si il tapé deux fois sur le crane, il mourrait par hémorragie ca serai bien ! Rapide et par perte de connaissance il ne ce rendrait conte de rien , ou alors 10 coups dans le ventre alors il mourrai d'une hémorragie de la ratte, lente et surement avec des nausées de la tachycardie, et de longue minutes à agoniser …

Dans un dernier élent de rage le major tapa un grand coup dans le dos du soldat, la douleur était inexplicable, la peur l'envahi et si il rester vivent et paralyser comme un légume ou si rester ici comme une larve et .….

-Owen !

-Sergent que faite vous ici ?!

-Rien mon capitaine je …

-Mais ?!

-Owen ! OWEN ! Ouvre les yeux !

-Mmm…

La lumière l'ébloui, le bruit de l'extérieur l'interpela, le rythme qui sonnait a ses oreilles lui semblait familier …

-Owen ? Comment te sens-tu ?

-Euh….Bien et toi comment ça va ton genoux et où est le major ?

-Pardon ?

-Le capitaine a cru à ta version des faits ?

-Owen ?

-Oui ?

-C'est tu en quels années nous sommes ?

-1994 !

-Owen … Nous sommes en 2014 tu as 41 ans et tu es sérieusement toucher par un des effets secondaire de l'anesthésie la perte de notion dans le temps !

-A… Euh … Alors attend … Ton genou va bien ?

-Oui je me suis très bien remis de ma fracture de la rotule il y 20 ans !

-Bon reprenons à zéro … Je me sens un peu idiot dit-il dans un rire, nous sommes donc en … 2014 et j'ai 41 ans … ouille ça fait mal ! Dans ma tête j'avais 21 ans !

-Tu sais où tu es ?

-Euh … Oui ça me reviens je suis au Seattle Grey's hospital ! Mais pourquoi je suis sous dialyse je …

-Une tumeur dans ton rein … elle a complétement envahis l'artère rénale, il on tout enlever !

-Plus de rein, plus de tumeur ! Droit ?

-Oui !

-Métastases ?

-Non mais quelques semaines de chimio pour être sûr !

-Dialyse ?

-Réaction allergique, aide pour filtrée la cortisone !

-Je sors quand ?

-Pas tout de suite !

-Qui est au courant ?

-Tout le monde !

-Et l'autre rein ?

-Aussi fragile que il y a 20 ans quand il te l'on te l'a réparé en urgence après que le capitaine est encastrer la barre a l'intérieur !

-Et… greffe ?

-Je vais appeler le docteur Bailey !

* * *

**Voila ! Si vous voulez la suite il ne tient que à vous de le faire savoir ! Merci a ce qui me suivent et me soutienne : ) et encore et encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes je fais des efforts ! ;)**


End file.
